Over the past several years, this project has been concerned with constructing, developing and testing a group of interrelated mathematical models. This group of models provides a theory that can account for many different sequences of events in a dendritic neuron, and in certain populations of such neurons. Computational experiments performed with these models provide theoretical predictions that have been compared with the results of neurophysiological experiments and neuroanatomical observations. Also, insights have been obtained, which have led to new hypotheses, new interpretations, and to the design of new experiments.